headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
MCU/J
J. Rivera J. Rivera was a prison guard at a correctional facility on the island of Oahu in Hawaii. He was the brother-in-law of a police officer who had been hospitalized after an altercation with the Inhuman known as Black Bolt. When Black Bolt was sent to jail, Rivera saw this as the perfect opportunity to mete out a little revenge. He made it a point to tell Black Bolt that his brother-in-law would be spending the next six weeks eating his food through a straw. He thought that another inmate name Sammy would be the vehicle for his revenge. As it turned out however, Sammy was likewise an Inhuman and actually helped Black Bolt to escape jail. Jack Rollins Jack Thompson Jack Thompson was a young American man who enlisted in the United States Army and served during World War II. By the close of the war, Jack was stationed in Okinawa, Japan. While the rest of his platoon slept, Jack took note of a group of Japanese soldiers advancing on his position. Unaware that they were actually carrying the white flag of surrender, Jack gunned them all down. He buried the white flag to conceal the dishonorable nature of his actions. After the war, Jack joined the Strategic Scientific Reserve. He was based out of New York City and worked under the command of Roger Dooley. Jack was full of bluster and bravado and visited his machismo upon anyone in his path whether they be peer or perp. He had a very patronizing attitude towards fellow agent Peggy Carter, whom he regarded as little more than the office sandwich girl. He even took measure to make a male agent named Daniel Souza feel inadequate by occasionally making remarks about his permanent leg injury. Thompson's greatest asset to the SSR however was in the interrogation room. More than any other agent, he had a natural talent for squeezing information out of a suspect through bullying and perseverance. Agent Carter discovered the true measure of Thompson's character when Jack was assigned to accompany her on a mission to Berlin, Germany with the Howling Commandos. While there, Jack confessed to her the truth about his actions during the war. Jackson Jackson Norris Jacobs Jacobs was a member of the United States Army holding the rank of General. He visited Ian Quinn at the Cybertek facility in New Mexico to listen to their pitch about selling the U.S. government super-soldiers under the Deathlok program. Jacobs was fairly unimpressed with Quinn, but became truly unruly when John Garrett entered the room and began treating him with gross impertinence. To showcase the effective of the program, Garrett punched his fists into Jacobs' chest, pulled out a piece of his spine and then stabbed him to death with it. Jacques Dernier Jakob Nystrom James Buchanan Barnes James Montgomery Falsworth James Rhodes Jane Foster JARVIS Jasper Sitwell Jasper Sitwell was an agent of the American super-spy agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. and worked directly under Agent Phil Coulson. As threats to National Security began to take on a more superhuman nature, S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to enact the Avengers Initiative, which involved the recruitment of select civilian and military operatives who possessed a special type of skill set. Following the 2008 incident in Harlem between the Hulk and the mutated Emil Blonsky, the World Security Council wanted S.H.I.E.L.D. to recruit Blonsky from military custody for the Avengers - a tactic that S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury did not wish to see happen. Agent Coulson met with Agent Sitwell in a diner and conspired upon a plan to insure that United States Air Force general Thaddeus Ross would absolutley refuse to surrender Blonsky. They brought in civilian consultant Tony Stark to antagonize Ross to the point that he would be completely uncooperative, and thus, the Abomination that Blonsky had become recmained in military custody. When Coulson was seemingly killed during the Battle of New York, Agent Sitwell assumed many of his duties. At the time, he was unaware that Coulson was still active within S.H.I.E.L.D. He spoke highly of Coulson and noted that he was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents. Agent Sitwell's primary function after the battle was to collect all of the alien weaponry left behind by the Chitauri before it had the chance to fall into the hands of others. Agent Blake assigned Sitwell to track down two fugitive bank robbers who had somehow managed to acquire a piece of Chitauri technology left behind from the battle. His orders were to retrieve the hardware and neutralize the targets. Sitwell tracked the thieves Benjamin "Bennie" Pollack and Claire Weiss to a motel room in South Florida. He rented the room next to them and baited Bennie into a trap by playing loud music and simulating the sounds of a noisy party. When Bennie came over to ask him to keep the noise down, Sitwell apprehended him and tied him up, but not before Bennie was able to shout a warning to Claire. Claire fired Item 47 through the wall of the hotel room and Sitwell grappled with her, ultimately pinning her down. After a brief interrogation, Sitwell determined that Bennie's intellect and Claire's resourcefulness would be better served in the service of S.H.I.E.L.D., so he recruited them. Claire became the personal assistant of Agent Blake. Jazuat Jemma Simmons Jen Jen was a marijuana farmer along with her colleagues, Reno & Ted and operated an illegal pot farm in the forests of Honolulu, Hawaii. The three came upon an injured Inhuman known as Karnak, which caused some anxiety among the group as suspicions rose that he might be an undercover cop, or perhaps someone from a rival cartel. Jen pleaded Karnak's case to stay and recover with them, and Ted agreed with her. Reno lost out on the vote. Jen quickly developed a romantic interest in Karnak, and invited him to go swimming with her. As they waded into the ocean water, Jen abruptly kissed him. Afterward, she offered up space in her tent for him to sleep. Jenson Jericho Jesse Fletcher Jesse Fletcher was a young man who came to work for Kyle Zeller at Cybertek's manufacturing plant in New Mexico. Like many of its young employees, Jesse was drawn into Cyertek's web through their "incentives" program, which basically meant that agents of HYDRA kidnapped a loved one and threatened to kill them unless Jesse complied with Cybertek's rules. Kyle Zeller gave Jesse a tour of their operations center and introduced him to an employee named Sally. He told him that each new operator starts off with a single unit (which means they would be charged with monitoring one of their cybernetic super-soldiers), but would grow to assume more responsibilities as the company grew. Jessica Jones Jim Cramer Jim Hammond Jim Morita Jim Wilson Jimmy McKenzie Joan Rivers Joe Greller Johann Schmidt John Flynn John Garrett Jolnes Jolnes was an officer in the United States Navy holding the rank of Admiral. Along with U.S. Army officer General Jacobs, he visited Ian Quinn at the Cybertek facility in New Mexico to listen to their pitch for selling the U.S. government super-soldiers under the Deathlok program. Jacobs was fairly unimpressed with Quinn, but became truly unruly when John Garrett entered the room and began treating him with gross impertinence. To showcase the effective of the program, Garrett punched his fists into Jacobs' chest, pulled out a piece of his spine and then stabbed him to death with it. Admiral Jolnes was horrified. Garrett's men took Jolnes and members of his entourage and held them captive, until a S.H.I.E.L.D. response team led by Phil Coulson raided the facility and liberated Jolnes and the others. Josh Elliott Jotunheim Jotuns Justin Hammer